escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Grumman F-14 Tomcat
De Grumman F-14 Tomcat is ontworpen als opvolger van de McDonnell Douglas F-110/F-4 Phantom II in de vlootluchtverdedigingsrol bij de US Navy. Het toestel was oorspronkelijk bedoeld om doelen op zeer grote afstand aan te vallen, voordat deze een bedreiging zouden kunnen vormen voor de strijdmachten op vliegdekschepen. De F-14A Tomcat is nog altijd een formidabel toestel. De productie van de F-14A voor de US Navy bedroeg in totaal 556 exemplaren, terwijl tachtig goeddeels gelijke machines door Iran waren aangekocht vóór de val van de Sjah. Hiervan werden er uiteindelijk 79 geleverd; één machine ging naar de US Navy. De F-14 blijft het voornaamste luchtverdedigingstoestel van de Amerikaanse marine, hoewel met de introductie van de F/A-18E/F Super Hornet - die vanaf eind 1999 in dienst trad - de dagen van de F-14 wel grotendeels geteld. De sleutel van de effectiviteit van de F-14 ligt in zijn geavanceerde avionica; het Hughes AWG-9 vuurleidingssysteem, dat een uiterst capabele langeafstands-onderscheppingsradar is die doelen kan opsporen en treffen met een bereik van meer dan 160 km. De vroegere toestellen hadden ook een infrarood zoek- en opsporingssystemen (IRST), dat tijdens de productie (of naderhand) werd vervangen door een langeafstands-video-camera die bekend stond als TCS. De bewapeningsopties maken dat het toestel doelen kan aanvallen over een enorme afstand, van zowel dichtbij als extreem ver weg (BVR, Beyond Visual Range). De AIM-54 Phoenix is ook in het begin van de 21e eeuw nog de langeafstandsraket met het grootste bereik in westerse dienst. Tijdens tests heeft deze raket bewezen doelen te kunnen detecteren en vernietigen over onvergelijkbare afstanden. Op het gebied van middellangeafstandswapens heeft de Tomcat de AIM 7 Sparrow, die nog niet is opgewaardeerd om compatibel te zijn met de AIM-120 AMRAAM. Op de korte afstand heeft de F-14 de AIM-9 Sidewinder, die zichzelf meermaals bewezen heeft. Tot slot is er een M61A1 Vulcan 20-mm Gatling roterend boordkanon in het linkergedeelte van de romp met 675 patronen. Nadat de door onheil getroffen F-111B marinejager geannuleerd werd, bevond de US Navy zich in de weinig benijdenswaardige positie geen enkel nieuw gevechtsvliegtuig in het vooruitzicht te hebben. Hierdoor werd eind jaren zestig de ontwikkeling van de Tomcat opgestart. Grumman had al een hoop tijd en energie gestoken in een marineversie van de F-111B en benutte deze ervaring bij het ontwerp van een nieuwe jager ( de G-303), die in januari 1969 door de Amerikaanse marine geselecteerd werd. Grumman gebruikte een variabel-geometrische vleugel ('swing-wing') waardoor er op hoge hoogte uitstekend gepresteerd kon worden, in combinatie met goede handlingskarakteristieken op de lage hoogte rond het vliegdekschip en met een hoge mate van wendbaarheid. Er werden twaalf YF-14A ontwikkelingstoestellen besteld, waarvan de eerste zijn eerste vlucht maakte op 21 december 1970. Het programma boekte een snelle voortgang en vanaf oktober 1972 werden er toestellen aan de US Navy geleverd, die hun eerste operationele vluchten in 1974 maakten. De productie liep door tot in de jaren tachtig en in totaal werden er 26 eerstelijns en vier tweedelijns squadrons met de F-14 Tomcat uitgerust. Hoewel de F-14 over het algemeen een succes was, heeft het type ook vele moeilijkheden gekend sinds het tot de vloot toetrad. Veel van deze problemen hadden te maken met de motoren, de TF30 turbofan bleek de achilleshiel van het toestel te zijn. Het verliezen van de fanbladen veroorzaakte diverse crashes voordat de verbeterde kwaliteitscontrole en verbeteringen aan het staal de ergste consequenties van de motorproblemen verlichtten. Daarbij was de motor ook geneigd om te overtrekken, vooral tijdens luchtgevechtmanoeuvres bij trainingen. De slechte opstijgeigenschappen van het toestel (vooral met één motor uit) resulteerden in nog meer verliezen. Veel van de problemen werden opgelost toen de gereviseerde TF-30-P-414A versie als standaardmotor werd aangenomen. Naast vlootverdedigingstaken worden de F-14's ook ingezet bij verkenningsmissies, waarbij ze gebruik maken van het Tactical Air Reconnaissance Pod System ( TARPS). Doorgaans worden er drie met TARPS uitgeruste toestellen aan elke carrier airwing toegewezen. Nieuwe digitale TARPS pods hebben de originele exemplaren met films vervangen. Niet zo heel lang geleden heeft de F-14A een secundaire lucht-grondtaak gekregen, gestoeld op een bescheiden aanvalscapaciteit die van begin af aan was ingebouwd maar die nog nooit benut was. De F-14A Bombcat voerde aanvankelijk alleen conventionele 'ijzeren' bommen, maar beschikte later ook over een LANTIRN-pod voor het gebruik van lasergeleide bommen. De voortdurende problemen met de TF30 motor van de F-14A zorgden voor verschillende opgewaardeerde varianten van de Tomcat met verbeterde motoren. Een van de originele prototypeframes kreeg twee F401-PW-400's en werd in 1973-1974 getest als de F-14B. Technische problemen en financiële tekorten maakten een eind aan dit testprogramma en het toestel werd in opslag geplaatst.Dit type verscheen later als de F-14B Super Tomcat met F101DFE turbofans. Deze motor werd verder ontwikkeld tot de General Electric F110-GE-400 turbofan en deze versie werd gekozen om de verbeterde Tomcat-varianten aan te drijven. Er werd besloten om twee verschillende, nieuwe Tomcats te produceren. De ene kreeg de naam F-14A+ (veelal conversies van bestaande F-14A's) met de nieuwe motor, de andere heette F-14D, met eveneens de nieuwe motor én verbeterde digitale avionica. De F-14A+ werd aanvankelijk gezien als een interim-type, alle exemplaren zouden uiteindelijk worden geconverteerd tot de volledige F-14D Tomcat-standaard. De F-14A+ werd vervolgens formeel omgedoopt tot de F-14B. Vanaf 1988 werden zes inzetbare squadrons uitgerust met 38 nieuwgebouwde F-14B's en 32 F-14A conversies. De toestellen hadden enkele veranderingen in hun avionica ondergaan, zoals een gemoderniseerd vuurleidingssysteem, nieuwe radio's, opgewaardeerde radarwaarschuwingsontvangers (RWR's) en diverse aanpassingen in de cockpit. De F-14B's waren de eerste Tomcats met nieuwe motoren die in dienst traden. Twee gemoderniseerde F-14A's vlogen als F-14D prototypes en de eerste F-14D die als zodanig gebouwd werd maakte zijn eerste vlucht op 9 februari 1990. De F-14D heeft ook digitale avionica, met digitale radarprocessing en displays (APG-71) en een TCS/IRST sensorpod onder de neus. Andere verbeteringen die door de F-14D geïntroduceerd werden waren OBOGS (On-Board Oxygen-Generating System), NACES (Naval Aircrew Escape System) schietstoelen, en AN/ALR-67 radarwaarschuwingsapparatuur. Evenals de F-14A heeft de F-14D een volledige grondaanvalsrol. Echter, de beslissing van het Amerikaanse Departement van Defensie om de geldkraan voor de F-14D dicht te draaien maakte dat de US Navy niet verder kon gaan met het verder opwaarderen van zijn Tomcats. Als gevolg hiervan ontving de marine slechts 37 nieuwgebouwde F-14D's en werden de plannen om zo'n vierhonderd bestaande F-14A's naar de D-standaard te brengen, geannuleerd. De levering van de F-14D aan de USN ging in 1990 van start, toen trainingssquadron VF-124 in Miramar zijn eerste F-14D ontving. Het type is ingezet tijdens Operatie Southern Watch boven Irak, waarbij zonder succes Phoenix raketten af werden gevuurd op twee MiG-23's. De F-14 presteerde goed bij aanvalsmissies tijdens Operatie Enduring Freedom en opnieuw in 2003 tijdens Operatie Iraqi Freedom. De F-14 wordt momenteel versneld teriggetrokken ten gunste van de Super Hornet. Eind 2003 plande de US Navy dat zijn laatste eerstelijns F-14's in 2007teruggetrokken moesten zijn. Varianten * F-14A: Standaardversie: *2 TF30-P-414A motoren *het AN/ALR-67 Countermeasure Warning Control System *Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for the Night (LANTIRN) *het Programmable Tactical Information Display (PTID) *Tactical Airborne Reconnaissance Pod System (TARPS) In alle F-14’s werd het Automatic Flight Control System (AFCS) vervangen door het Digital Flight Control System (DFCS). Eind jaren zeventig kregen de toestellen met de TF-30 motoren zulke ernstige technische problemen dat ze moesten worden omgebouwd. De motoren van de latere modellen waren van een geheel ander type en hadden deze technische problemen niet meer. Medio jaren negentig werd het Digital Flight Control System ingevoerd; dit weerhield de vlieger automatisch van het maken van onveilige of ongecontroleerde vliegbewegingen. Ook werd het tot dan toe operationele TARPS Pod Systeem door het nieuwe TARPS Digital Imaging Systeem vervangen en werd het Bol Chaff System gemodificeerd. * F-14B: Dit was een aangepaste F-14A of een toestel van de nieuwe productielijn. Beide waren uitgerust met:F110-400 motoren. *General Electric F110-400 motoren *Verbeteringen in navigatie en afweersystemen waardoor het multi mission capaciteit verkreeg De F110-GE-400 kwam in de plaats van de problematische TF30-P-414A motoren. Met deze hi-tech motoren werd de capaciteit en wendbaarheid aanmerkelijk verbeterd. 67 F-14B’s werden ter verlenging van de levensduur nadien verder aangepast. Dit betrof de F110-GE-400 motoren en installatie van het Fatigue Engine Monitoring System. Het AN/ALR-67 Countermeasure Warning Control System, het Gun Gas Purge Door Engineering Change Proposal (ECP), het Direct Lift Control/Approach Power Compensator ECP, het AN/AWG-15F ECP en het Engine Door Tension Fittings ECP werden ingevoerd. Ook werd het AN/ASN-92 Carrier Aircraft Inertial Navigation System (CAINS) vervangen door het Embedded GPS Inertial Navigation System (EGINS). Tevens werd het systeem aangepast middels plaatsing van een MIL-STD-1553B Digital Multiplex Data Bus (DMDB), een Programmable Multi-Display Indicator Group (PMDIG). Hiermee werden het AN/AWG-15H Fire Control System, de AN/ALR-67D(V)2 Radar Warning Receiver en de Mission Data Loader een stuk sneller en nauwkeuriger. Alle andere verbeteringen t.b.v. het overleven in gevechtsomstandigheden werden ontwikkeld onder F-14 Airframe Change Number 828 en gaven de F-14B de Multi-Mission Capability Upgrade. *'F-14D': Dit was een gemodificeerde F-14A of een vanaf 1988 geheel nieuw geproduceerd toestel uitgerust met: *F110-GE-400 motoren *Een nieuw radar en avionica systeem De F-14D systeembediening was zodanig geautomatiseerd dat de werklast tijdens de vlucht en tijdens een luchtgevecht voor de bemanning aanzienlijk was teruggebracht. Ook waren modificaties aangebracht aan radar, airframe, alle electronic countermeasure systemen, het wapencontrole paneel, het pilot air combat maneuvering paneel en het emergency jettison paneel waardoor het inspelen op offensieve of defensieve taken binnen enkele seconden kon plaatsvinden. De nieuwe AN/APG 71 radar verving de AN/AWG-9 radar van de F-14A/B. Vervanging van de analoge AN/AWG-9 hardware door digitale hardware betekende een grote winst bij het gebruik van de signaal en dataprocessor, het digitale display, de centraal aangestuurde ontvangers en de antenneconfiguratie. Dit leverde een zeer grote gewicht en ruimtebesparing op. Ook werd het door de marine ontwikkelde Infrared Search Track System (IRSTS) - waarmee detectie van subsone en supersonische doelen op lange afstand plaatsvindt – aangepast aan en geïntegreerd met het USAF Joint Tactical Information Distribution System (JTIDS) waardoor een absoluut veilige en storingsvrije data en voice communicatie mogelijk werd. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Carrier vliegtuigen